You will never break me
by Dauntlessalltheway
Summary: Modern Divergent. Beatrice is the nerdy unpopular freak and Four is the hot popular quarterback. Four and his gang bully Beatrice and make her life hell. But when she goes to live with her uncle for a few years, she returns as a beautiful brave young woman- and this time, she's back and better than ever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**You will never break me**

**Modern Divergent. Beatrice is the nerdy unpopular freak and Four is the hot popular quarterback. Four and his gang bully Beatrice and make her life hell. But when she goes to live with her uncle for a few years, she returns as a beautiful brave young woman- and this time, she's back and better than ever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. That belongs to the lovely Veronica Roth.**

I woke up to my alarm clock and groaned. Another day at high school equals another day in hell. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and sighed. I was actually quite pretty, but I always wore baggy T-shirts, sweatpants and trainers. I didn't even bother with make-up. My friend Christina is like me. She's pretty but hides that beauty at school. She, unlike me, actually does have clothes that highlight her beauty but is scared to go to school dressing like one of the popular people. She doesn't want to ruin her clothes- or rather she doesn't want other people to ruin her clothes. My only other friend is Al. He has a kind face and is nice to everyone. He isn't particularly smart or athletic so although he's not popular, he should at least be normal but because he hangs out with Christina and I, he's bullied just like me.

I quickly chucked back a glass of orange juice and eat an apple, before rushing out the door. I don't have a car as I can't drive so I wait for Christiana for a ride. As soon as she arrives I get in her car. I don't really know much about cars but I do know that her car was not a nice one. The journey to school was silent because we were preparing ourselves for the 'gang' as we call them. I know that as soon as we get to school the bulling will start. 'I hate them' I thought bitterly, 'What did we ever do to them?'

When we get to school I get out the car. The 'gang was already there by the entrance of the school. I keep my head down and try to pass unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Hey, stiff". I froze. They called me stiff because whenever they would approach me I would freeze like I was doing now. I felt someone shove my shoulder.

"Don't ignore me stiff, I feel hurt now", I turned to see Four grinning at me with Peter, Molly Drew, Will, and Eric laughing behind him. I turn to walk away but I am quickly pushed to the ground. I wince as the stones cut into my skin.

"Answer me when I talk to you Stiff!" Four yells as he kicks me in the side. 'On my feet' I think as I get up slowly but Four just pushes me back down again.

"Hey!" Someone shouts, "Leave her alone". I groan. I know that if Christiana steps in she will be black and blue by the time they are done with her.

"Hey, look it's the Stiff's friend" Peter smirks. I hear a thud and a moan. Now Christina is on the ground. 'On my feet' I think again. I get up quicker this time but once again I'm pushed down again.

"Look at her!" Molly yells, "She's as weak as a child".

I get up again and throw a punch but someone grabs my hand. Four.

"Did you just punch me Stiff?" Four asks wide eyes. All the laughter stops and now everyone is glaring at me.

"I-I" I stammer, scared. Four looks at me in disgust and grabs me by my hair. He throws me against the ground and kicks me. I trying my best not to cry now but the pain is too much. The last thing I hear is Christina screaming before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**You will never break me**

**The second chapter! Ta da. Hope you enjoy and I forgot to mention in the last chapter REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not me **

When I wake the first thing I see is Christina and Al. I groan.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Couple of hours" Al replies quietly.

I lay back and closed my eyes. I have never blacked out so far. I had a massive head ache and I was sore all over. 'It has gone too far' I thought to myself. I had to stand up for my self- But how? Four deflected my hit as easily as he could walk.

"Beatrice?" I look up to see Christina. I gasp. She was holding an ice pack to her jaw.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Look who's talking" She replied smiling, handing me a mirror. I look in the mirror and almost faint. The person in the mirror cannot be me! I don't have a black eye and I'm not covered in bruises,

"I'm sorry" Al murmurs. I look at him confused. I then notice how Christina is looking at Al like she hates him and how they were standing at opposite ends of the room.

"What happened?" I whisper. Christina growls.

"Albert over here has got some explaining to do"

"I'm so sorry- I don't know what went over me, I wasn't thinking I jus-"

"Al… what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm-"Al stutters nervously.

"HE, stood by while they were beating you to pulp!"Christina almost yells.

I frowned.

"Christina, you know he would never have been able to stop the-"

"No, I don't mean stand there and watch- I mean stand there and smile and he even laughed!"

"Is this true?!" I manage to say. That's when finally notice Al. He had cut his hair and was wearing weird clothes, no NICE clothes-

"Al… why are you wearing THEIR kind of clothes? And why did you cut your hair."

"We can't be friends anymore" Al states coldly. I feel tears brimming in my eyes, "I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry Beatrice- I really am but I don't want to be your friend anymore". Al walked out the room and I began to cry. I only ever had two friends in the world and now one of them has betrayed me.

"YOU COWARD, YOU-YO-"

"Christina, please stop" I cry and she comes over to hug me.

I can't bare this. Its hurts too much. I'm sobbing by now and even Christina is crying a little bit and I have never seen Christina cry.

I can't fight back and I can't be protected anymore. There is only one thing I can do. Run.

I am a coward.

**Another chapter finished. Make sure to review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Thanks.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	3. Chapter 3

**You will never break me**

**Chapter three, sorry the last chapter was a little extreme but here is the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned divergent but Veronica Roth does.**

I got send home sick later that day and I cried all the way home like a child. As I got home I saw my mother in the kitchen. She turned to look at me and her eyes flashed with surprise. She didn't say anything just embraced me. She knew that I got bullied but my father didn't.

"Mom", I croaked, "Mom, Al doesn't want to be my friend anymore"

"Shhhh, it's ok" my mother rubs my back as I cried. I love my selfless mother more than anything in the world.

She sits quietly as I explain the events of today.

"Mon, I can't stay anymore- I CAN'T" I whisper and my heart breaks when I see her face in pain.

"It's ok" she just says simply, "Sometimes you can't win them all"

"I'm a coward" I sniff.

"No. you. Are. Not." She replies, looking me in the eye, "You are brave, Selfless and Clever. I understand if you need to leave but know that I love you. Always"

"I love you too mom"

She kissed my forehead and I feel her crying. I hug her and we cry together.

She tells me that we can have a ready meal today and at that I smile. Then she goes on to explain that if I must, I can stay with my uncle Caleb for a while. I have never met him but he sounds nice enough.

When father returns he begs me not to go and I almost comply but I remember that I must. He hugs me tightly for a long time which was weird. My father almost never physically hugs me and kisses me. That's just the way he is I guess. He then goes and calls the school and tells me that I no longer was a student at Divergent high.

That night I spoke to Caleb for the first time ever. That night I packed for a new beginning. That night I said goodbye to my parents. That night I left Beatrice Prior behind.

And I loved it.

**Thank to those who reviewed and told me to continue the story, it means a lot and I will be updating shortly. For now, review please.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway **


	4. Chapter 4

**You will never break me**

**HI, thanks for all the reviews. This chapter will be Beatrice telling Christina.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own divergent but in reality Veronica Roth does.**

I sighed and pulled out my phone. My mother didn't have a car and my father took to car to work so I took a taxis. Christina's profile picture flashed on the screen. It was a picture of her on her 15th birthday. Al and I were the only ones at her party but it was fun nevertheless. I knew what was next to come was tears and yelling. I tried to prepare myself.

Beep. Don't pick up. Beep. Please don't pick up.

"Hello?" damn she picked up. Oh well, I guess I had to do it sometime.

"Hi Christina…"

"Beatrice? Hi! How come you weren't at school? Did you feel sick? Uh, today was horrible the Gang was glaring at me all day and I sat alone at lunch" I gulped

"I'm sorry Christina"

"It's fine, don't worry about it- anyway, where are you? Shall come over to yours now and talk?"

"Christina, I'm not at my house"

"…Why?"

"I-I just left"

"…"  
"Christina? You there"

"Y-you LEFT?" Crap, here comes the tears.

"Christina- I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore- you saw what they did yesterday!"

Silence.

"Christina? Please talk you me"

"Right so you feel like it's too much so you leave ME to deal with it myself" Christina replied angrily.

"No it's not like tha-"

"It's EXACTLY like that- YOU LEFT ME!"

"I'm sorr-" I tried

"Save it. Your just as bad as Al- first him and now YOU. Is there anyone I can trust anymore?"

"You can trust me- I swear"

"Clearly I can't"

I didn't know what to say. She was right I was just as bad as Al- if not worse.

"Goodbye Beatrice"

No- wait please-"

Click.

I screamed in frustration and began crying. I cried because I was bullied. I cried because Al left me. I cried because I hurt Christina. I cried because I had no-one left in the world.

I growled. 'It's YOUR fault' I thought. Four's face appeared in my mind, grinning evilly. If he didn't exist I would be fine- happy.

You better watch your back Four. When I come back I'm out for revenge.

I smiled. I was going to ruin him.

**Yay, finished. Once again review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter will be up soon. Also, what do you think of me starting another story?**

**-Dauntlessallthway**


	5. Chapter 5

**You will never break me**

**Hi, next chapter YAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent- but Veronica Roth does.**

1 and a half years later

"Nice Tris"

"Thanks Zeke" I replied while punching the punching bag.

When I got to Uncle Caleb's house I found it very welcoming. He happened to own a gym and I was one of its star members. I found a lot of new friends- Zeke was Caleb's best friend and now was one of mine too. My best friend was probably Susan and Robert- along with Uriah. They all knew about my bullying and helped me overcome it. Susan helped me with my appearance- taking me shopping and buying me make-up. I was truly beautiful now. Robert helped me with my attitude- I now have a don't-mess-with-me-or-else-I-will-kill-you kind of attitude. Finally Uriah helped me with my fighting. He also went to the gym with me and taught me my technique.

My fists were sore and bruised from all the training and some might say I train too much but all I need to do is picture Four and I'm good to go.

Four. I hated him with passion and if I ever saw him again I would gladly return the favour of turning his life upside down.

She's as weak as a child. PUNCH. Look at the Stiff. PUNCH. Did you try and punch me? PUNCH. Answer me when I speak to you. PUNCH.

"Tris" I looked up to see Caleb calling for me. I followed him into his office and sat in one of the chairs provided.

"Tris, I think it's time for you to return to your parents" I rolled my eyes. Straight to the point. Good, saves time.

"Awww, why? Finally tired of me?" I replied pouting. He grinned.

"Never, but your parents miss you and I've already trained you to the best of your ability"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" I said.

"You should"

"I think I'm ready to go back"

"You are"

I smiled. I'm going back. I'm going home.

"I can't wait to see their faces" I say in a deadly quiet voice.

"Don't worry, your gonna knock them off their feet princess"

"Ha, me? Worry? You must be thinking of someone else!"

"Whatever Six"

Most of the people at the gym call me six because although I have been in over 100 fights, I have only ever lost 6.

"So when do I leave?"

"Thursday"

"What? Its Tuesday today and you booked it without asking me? What if I said no?"

"I would have kicked you out!" he said slyly

I laughed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Anyway, get home- I'm not letting you train anymore since you have been training for 3 hours straight. Are you even human Tris?"

"Awww, do you have to spoil my fun" I pouted.

Caleb just sighed and dismissed me. I left the gym and laughed. I loved my life here but to be going home is great. No one can hurt me now. I am untouchable.

I reached into my gym bag and pulled out a set of keys. My motorcycle. Since I couldn't drive, I decided to learn how to ride a motorbike instead. I love the thrill of it and the speed. I call it my baby.

I hop on and start the engine. I grin when I hear the familiar growl of the engine. I race home and arrive within 5 minutes. I run in the house to pack.

I love Caleb's house. It is huge. It has a pool room, a games room, a large kitchen and MASSIVE dining room. There are five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. I have my own ensuite. My room is amazing. It had a 4 poster bed which is black and a couch in the middle of it- which is black and a black rug and black curtain and white walls and carpet (Black is kinda my favourite colour but I'm not a Goth or Emo- no offence to Goths and Emos). I have a wall made of entire glass opposite my bed, facing towards a vast forest.

I sighed and sat on the bed. I was going to miss this place.

But hey, at least I'll be worth it in the long run.


	6. Chapter 6

**You will never break me**

**Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy- your reviews and comments have been really helpful. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: VR owns Divergent.**

I knocked on the door and waited. I was nervous to see my parents. The door swung open and before I knew it, someone was hugging me.

"Mom?"

"Beatrice! I've missed you so much!"

"Mom, call me Tris…please"

Out of nowhere my father appeared and grabbed my bags before running inside to put them in my room. I felt great- like a family again. Mom was making me tea and dad was telling me how much he missed me. I almost cried at his words- but of course I didn't. The new Tris doesn't cry and I haven't cried in 1 and a half years.

I spent an hour talking to my parents and telling them about my life. They were happy that I was stronger and told me I looked brave, as well as beautiful. They weren't too happy about the motorcycle but accepted it anyway.

It took 5 trips for my dad to get my stuff upstairs.

"Bea- I mean Tris! What have you got in her?"

"Oh, just my clothes, laptop, make-up, phone…and my 7 kg weights…"

"YOUR 7KG WEIGHT?!"

"No, my 7 KG weightSSS"

After that, I had to carry the remaining bags upstairs… After unpacking and having a nice catch-up+ Be-careful-on-your-motorbike talk, I decided to go shopping.

"Shopping? Really? Don't you have enough clothes Tris?"

"Nope" I replied stubbornly.

I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed my leather jacket. I jumped on my baby and quickly made my way to the shopping mall.

It wasn't as busy as I remembered but not empty either. I stopped off at almost every shop and bought a load more clothes.

By the time I was done it was five O'clock. 'Hmmm, maybe just one more shop' I though before heading into the last shop. There were tons of clothes and I felt like I was in heaven. Ironic, isn't it considering how this place used to be my hell.

I grabbed clothes- not even bothering to try them on, just judging them on how they looked. I used my credit card which Caleb pays off for me. He gave a limit of the stars so I'm pretty much free to spend as much as a like.

Just as I was heading out I bumped into a tall figure. I dropped all my bags and I growled. I turned to face the girl when I noticed her face, staring at me.

"Christina?"

**Sorry guys that this is a short chapter but will update shortly. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews please!**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	7. Chapter 7

**You will never break me**

**Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**D****isclaimer: I wish that I own D****ivergent but Veronica Roth already has her name on it**

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Christina looked so different- pretty. She was no longer short, but tall and slender. She was wearing nice and colourful clothes. I almost didn't recognise her. Almost but I did.

"It's me Beatrice"

"Beatrice?" she whispered. I shrugged.

"I go by Tris now" I was expecting her to pounce on me since she sounded like she hated me the last time we talked but instead she hugged me.

"Bea- Tris I missed you sooo much!"

"I missed you too Christina!" I hugged her back and realised how much I missed her.

"I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you Tris- I was just angry"

"It's OK" was all I said

"Hey, how about you come round to house later today. We can catch up?" I asked Christina

"Only if you promise to be there" she teased. I laughed.

"I promise"

After that we hugged once more and I gave her my new phone number. She helped me pick up my bags on the floor and I returned home. I have to admit it is really hard carrying 7 bags while on a motorbike.

When I got home I put my clothes in the new wardrobe and texted Christina.

**U can come over now.**

It wasn't long before she replied.

**Sure b over in a sec**

Christina arrived in least than 10 minutes and I ran downstairs to open the door. We ran to my room upstairs and giggled like 13 year olds. We sat there for hours gossiping. I told her all about Caleb and my training and in return she told about her life.

Peter, Molly, Eric and Four still rule the school but apparently Will was nicer now. I think by the way Christina was talking about him, she likes him. Hmmm, I would have to set them up one day…

"Are they still giving you a hard time?" I asked nervously.

"No, I started wearing some of my nicer clothes to school to make me feel more confident and I tried not to do so well at maths so they wouldn't call me a geek. They eventually left me alone. It was hard… doing it alone" Wow I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Christina"

"It's fine. I've forgiven you"

"Thanks"

She went on to explain how Molly and Peter were dating and how Four was the player of the school. Al was also in the gang- except he was Peter and Drew's minion. It was kind of funny how he would follow them around.

Christina made new friends after I left who were normal. I'm glad that she had friends and I couldn't wait to meet them. But I needed to do something else first…

"Christina… would you like to help me get my revenge?"


	8. Chapter 8

**You will never break me**

**Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou for the reviews. I just want to say I will try to make the chapters longer but there is not much I can do however I do update quite often so I hope that makes up for it.**

"What do you have in mind?" Christina shared the same manic look I had in my eyes.

"I want to ruin him" I replied.

"Well I have the perfect idea…" After that came a lot of whispering. Some of the ideas Christina had were truly evil- I guess she hated him almost as much as me.

The next day I woke early to get ready, Christina came over to help. We went over the plan.

"You gotta show them what you're made of. For Al, scare the shit out of him and make him guilty as hell for leaving us. For Peter all you need to do is show him you're better than him. Beat him in everything. Molly is easy. Just insult her. Now for Four…"

I froze. We hadn't actually come up for a plan for him so I was eager to hear this.

"I have the perfect idea. Make him fall in love with you then break his heart when he becomes attached to you"

I thought about it. I didn't want to do that but it was the perfect punishment and it would sure ruin him like I thought. The only problem is-

"Christina, he's a player- he's not going to be attached to me and why would he want to go out with the 'Stiff'?"

She looked at me like I was a child.

"Firstly- you are hot. I'm sure any boy would fall willingly at your feet. Secondly, you are not the 'Stiff' anymore. Show them that you are sexy, sassy and NOT stiff. Thirdly, nobody needs to know you're Beatrice Prior. Just be Tris!"

It's true. I wasn't the stiff anymore- I would gladly show anyone who comes across me and a lot of boys look at me.

I smiled.

"That is perfect Christina. I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"I know! I am a genius- now, operation Make-Four-fall-in-love-with-Tris. Step one; wear the right clothes" Christina walked up to my wardrobe, freezes, gasps and then screams.

"Oh. My. God. I LOVE YOUR CLOTHES!" I laughed.

"Thanks"

"Did you buy this all yesterday?"

"No, only a fraction of it was from yesterday. It took me one and a half years to build this up" I replied proudly. Christina seemed to be in a trance.

"Christina?" She slowly turned to face me.

"Tris, promise me I can borrow your clothes whenever"

"I promise" Christina squealed and hugged me. Wow she was hyper today.

"Anyway Tris, back to business, let's find you something to wear!"

Twenty minutes later I was wearing the cutest outfit ever. I was wearing a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black leather jacket with, of course, my combat boots. My make-up was dark yet subtle. The look we were going for was sexy, not pretty.

Christina decided that a dramatic entrance would help and so I would ride my motorbike to school today.

"Perfect, all set to go" Christina beamed happily.

"Does anyone know I'm in town?" I ask.

"Everyone knows there is a new student they just don't know who it is. Only me and Will know it's you"

"Will?" Christina blushes.

"Yeah, I kinda told him- please don't kill me!" I chuckled

"I won't kill you as long as he doesn't tell anyone"

To be honest I still haven't forgiven Will for being part of the gang once but Christina really seems to into him so I'll tolerate him. I just hope he doesn't hurt her. If he does he'll be in trouble because he'll be on my kill list.

My kill list was just a list of people who had shit coming towards them- in other words people who messed with me in the past. Currently, there were only six people on there. Peter; Molly; Drew; Al; Four; and Jeanine Matthews.

I hate Jeanine Matthews almost as much as Four. She was like the female version of him at Dauntless high (where Caleb lived). She would bully anyone- for no particular reason. I put her in her place.

FLASHBACK:

"Tris see her over there?" I turned to see a pretty blonde girl sitting by the door with a circle of friends around her.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's Jeanine Matthews. Don't mess with her, she is evil." I frowned. 'Not another Four' I thought.

"Susan, are you scared of her?!" I asked, shocked. Susan had been the bravest person I met here so far.

"No, I just want to avoid all drama. Last year, she humiliated a girl I know by stealing her clothes after gym and pouring her lunch all over her!" I flinched. I was wrong. This girl was nothing like Four- don't get me wrong they were both horrible but Four is the kind of physical enemy and Jeanine was more of a I'm-Queen-bow-down-to-me-or-you'll-regret-it kind of girl.

I watched as she laughed at another girl sitting at her table who left soon afterwards. 'No' I thought to myself, 'I spent three years getting hurt by bullies, I'm not gonna spend three more.

I grabbed my drinks bottle and made my way toward their table. I had chocolate milk today. Great. That will leave a stain.

"Tris! Tris what are you doing?! Are you crazy?" Susan hissed. I ignored her and carried on walking.

When I got to the table I stood and waited. No-one noticed me. I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" Jeanine sneered. I rolled my eyes as she looked me up and down with disgust.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm Tris and I'm new here!"

"Ewww, I don't care, just get away from me. I wouldn't want any germs right?" I heard laughter around me. I just smiled sweetly.

"Of course not I'm sorry for bothering you- oops!" I accidently on purpose spilt my drink on her. I dramatically gasped.

"I am sooo sorry!"Jeanine looked like she wanted to murder me.

"THAT TOP WAS EXPENSIVE!" I laughed.

"It couldn't have been since it was yours!"

"You little bitch-"I cut her off before she could say anything else

"Bye Jeanine, hope to see you again soon- oh and, Jeanine, if I were you I would watch my back" I winked and walked back to Susan. I smiled when I heard a scream. I turned to Susan who still had her mouth open. She closed it and smiled.

"We are going to be great friends"

"I know" was all I said.

END FLASHBACK

"Come on Tris- we're going to be late" Christina screams. I roll my eyes and head downstairs. I kiss my mom on the cheek and head out the door. I put on my helmet and gloves and get on the motorcycle. Christina hops in her car and drives off. I start the engine and begin to follow her.

It takes 10 minutes for Christina to get to school. It would have taken me 5 but I was behind Christina. I stopped the Motorbike about half a mile off of the school and tell Christina to go ahead and that I will follow soon- but that I wanted to enter the school on my own to make it more dramatic. She agreed and drove off. I waited 5 minutes before setting off again. I enter the parking lot quickly and loudly. All eyes are on me. I smirk.

I then do the cliché where. I slowly get off the motorbike and shake my hair. I spot two boys by the entrance of the school drooling. I wink at them.

I turn to grab my bag and walk to the entrance, making sure to swing my hips.

Just as I am about to enter the school someone grabs my wrist. I turn to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Four.

**Hi review please! The next chapters will be Tris getting her revenge. They will be up soon. I am also going to be adding another story soon once I have finished the first chapter so read that once it's done please.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	9. Chapter 9

**You will never break me**

**Thanks a million for the reviews. Also, check out my new story on my profile. It's called You're paying me to do WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: VR owns Divergent, not me**

"Did it hurt?" huh?

"Huh?" I was confused.

"When you dropped down from heaven, did it hurt?" Oh God. Christina wasn't exaggerating when she said he was a massive player.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"When your mother dropped you on your head as a baby, did it hurt?" I smirked at his confused face and walked off. Christina soon caught up to me.

"Tris, as much as I enjoyed watching Four's face, you DO know the plan was to flirt with him, not flip him off!" Oops.

"Sorry Christina, I couldn't resist!" She rolled her eyes.

We chatter loudly and walk down the halls when-

"You must be the new girl" I look up. Molly.

"Yes I am. You must be the gay girl" Molly turned bright red and I remember Christina told me to insult her. Easy enough.

"What did you call me?!"

"Gay" I replied innocently. Molly glared at me.

"You know, I was going to invite you to sit with me at lunch but now I see you're a loser just like HER" she yelled, pointing at Christina.

"Oh hush dear! Don't make a scene- you'll draw attention to yourself and since you're so ugly, looking at you might traumatise the other students by looking at them" Molly was now fuming. This was fun.

"Not to mention there so much of you-"That was it. Molly pounced at me.

I simply sidestepped out of the way and she fell on the floor. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I used to be scared of this girl.

"Had enough? Already? I suppose it makes sense. It must be exhausting falling- let alone walking- being YOUR size" I taunted. I suppose I was being a bit mean but she deserved it and more. Molly pulled herself off the floor and threw a punch. I deflected it and kicked her.

"Don't mess with me" I hissed before walking away. I didn't want to make a scene. Christina followed me and laughed.

"Did you see her?!" I laughed with her.

"Pathetic" I agreed.

We carried on walking till first period. Christina and I had the same class but were placed at opposite ends of the class. Lucky me was placed next to Peter, but he clearly didn't recognise me. Mr Goth made me introduce myself in front of the class. I already hate him.

"This is the new girl, why don't you introduce yourself?" he said to me.

"Hi, I'm your worst nightmare. I bite and kick- I'm a kicker. Three places not to be. My room, my personal space and my kill list. Hobbies include knife throwing, stalking and drinking blood" I joked. Mr Goth sighed.

"Please do it PROPERLY!" God, a stressy teacher! Have some fun why don't you?

"Names Tris. I wasn't kidding when I told you not to be on my kill list and I do actually know how to throw knives so back off bitches" I winked and walked back to my seat. If any of the students looked bored before, they now had wide eyes.

English was boring and most of the time Mr Goth was talking- so I decided to have some fun.

"Ahhh, Sir! That boy put his hand on my thigh. I think it is highly inappropriate and I'm horrified! Please do something about it" I scream pointing at Peter.

"Is this true?"

"No-, I-I didn't do anyth-"

"LIAR" I scream.

"Peter, principle now" I smirked.

"But I didn't do it! She's lyin- "

"I SAID NOW!" Peter nodded curtly and stomped out the room, after sending me a murderous glare. I just smiled back sweetly. After the bell goes, I gather my stuff and head out the room. Christina waits for me.

"Tris- that was hilarious!" She laughs with me.

"Hey! He deserved it"

"Yes he did" I spin round and see Four leaning against the lockers.

"Were you listening to our convocation?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Baby, my life has been about you- because you're so beautiful and I want to kiss you" he whispered seductively. I now realised why all the girls like him. Too bad I'm hard to get. Oh well, two can play at that game.

I lean in very close so our foreheads nearly touching and whisper;

"Baby, my life has been about you- because you're so annoying and I want to kill you"

He looks stunned and I turn and walk off to my next lesson.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I just want to say that there will be no updates for the next few days because I need to go visit my other house which has no WiFi. I will update as soon as I can.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	10. Chapter 10

**You will never break me**

**Hi, sorry this update was a bit late. **

**Disclaimer: VR owns Tris, Four, Al, Peter, Molly, Drew, Christina, Will… and all of divergent**

He runs to catch up to me as I walk away

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm too beautiful for you! Don't worry, you're plenty beautiful" He says. I gag. 'Remember flirt. Flirt!' I think.

"Well you're right about one thing. You're beautiful" I blow him a kiss and see him grin in triumph.

"How about you and me. My place. Tonight?"

No way. "Sure!"

"Need my address?"

No, I have it. "Yes please"

"I'll text you the details"

How do you have my number? "That's great"

"Be there 7 sharp"

I'd rather die. "I'll be there"

He goes to kiss my lips but I turn my head at the last moment so he gets my cheek.

"Tonight" I whisper in his ear.

I turn to walk away and he slaps my ass. It takes all I have not to turn around and beat the living daylight out of him. Instead I walk away, swing my hips.

"Damn girl!" Christina appears behind me. I growl.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this!" I complained loudly.

"Hey, do you want to get revenge or not?" Christina says defending herself. I grumbled. My next lesson was maths and Christina didn't have this lesson with me so we split up to go to our lessons.

Luckily this time the teacher doesn't make me introduce myself- however he did place me next to Al. Great (!).

Al looked almost exactly the same as when I last saw him. He still had a kind smile on his face and he shyly spoke to me during class. He was sweet. But he wasn't fooling me.

"So Al, I was talking to Christina earlier and she told me a little bit about you" Al froze.

"What did she say" Al replied coldly.

"Something about you hurting her and her friend- Bertha or something like that?" I say slyly.

"Beatrice"

"That's the one! Apparently she was so hurt that she left the next day she left school and a week later she committed suicide!" Al gasped.

"What?!" His face looked so guilty and confused.

"Yeah, she wrote a suicide note and Christina said your name was on it. Apparently your betrayal was so heartbreaking she killed herself" I lied smoothly.

Al looks terrible. He looks like he is about to cry and runs out the room. The teacher looks at me with a questioning look. I shrug.

"Al just had a little 'accident'. He may need new pants" I say. The class erupts with laugher. I smiled. No doubt I must have embarrassed Al. Serves him right. The rest of the maths lesson ran smoothly. Thank God I was so good at maths. I could see half the students had no idea what was going on.

After the bell ran I made my way to the lunch hall. I was just about to enter when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Well well well" I turned to Molly and Peter with their arms crossed over their chests looking furious.

"Apparently you upset my girlfriend?" Peter asks in a deadly voice. I smile. He doesn't scare me.

"Girlfriend? I guess so if you can call THAT a girl" I laugh. I expect Molly to have a tantrum but instead she keeps quiet and looks like she's about to cry. What a wimp.

"How DARE you?! You know I have a detention after school now for a WEEK because of YOU and now I find out that you insulted my girlfriend?!" Peter screams. People stop to stare at us. Why don't people mind their own business?

"You deserve it and I wasn't insulting your 'girlfriend'. I was just telling her the truth" Peter lunges at me tackles me to the ground. I growl and kick him where the sun don't shine. He screams in pain

"Touch me again, and I will personally tell your parents that they won't be getting any grandchildren" I hiss. I turn to walk into the lunch walk where I see Christina sitting at a table. I walk start to towards her but she sees me and shakes her head. She points to another table and I sigh when I see who sits there.

Guess I'll be doing some more flirting.

**So sorry this update was late. I will get the next chapter up soon. I've started another story called 'Wait, do I know you?' please look at it and review. Thanks**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	11. Chapter 11

**You will never break me**

**Another chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own divergent, VR does.**

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask Four and he nods.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He whispered in my ear. I put on a fake smile.

"Good" I replied.

Just then, Molly and Peter walk in- Peter walking funny.

"Hey Four- WAIT, what is SHE doing here?" I smirked. Four rolled his eyes.

"She's sitting with me" He replied smoothly. Peter didn't like this but sat down anyway glaring at me. Molly sat next to him and stared at me for a while. The old Beatrice would have been uncomfortable under her glare. The new Tris stared right back into her eyes and she flinched.

"Hey Four! Check out Lauren! Isn't she looking hot today?" Molly asked wiggling her eyebrows. I growled. To be honest I didn't really care but I had a feeling Molly knew that I was trying to woo Four. She probably thought I liked him. Yeah right.

"Nah, I'm not really interested today" Four replied emotionlessly. Molly frowned.

"Oh".

I grinned victoriously. Suddenly Al burst through the lunch doors and ran to sit at the table. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffing.

"Hey man, what's up?" Drew asked. I didn't even notice he was there.

"Something bad man" Al croaked.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Beatrice" Ok, I felt a little uncomfortable now.

"What's wrong with that loser?" Molly asked. I hissed. Al looked at me.

"Tris told me, that Christina told her, that Beatrice was dead" Al mumbled. Molly snorted.

"So?" Molly laughed. I froze and clenched my fists.

"How did she die?" Four asked in a shaky voice.

"Suicide" Four gasped. Molly froze. Drew shrugged. Peter smiled.

"I always knew she was weak" Peter said smiling. That's it. I went to punch him in the face but Four got there first.

"What's wrong with you man" Peter yelled holding his nose. Four growled.

"Shut up Peter" Four hissed before running out the hall. Everyone at the table looked at each other puzzled.

"Excuse me" I muttered before leaving the table and following Four. I ran down to hall to catch up to Four.

"Four! FOUR!" I found him hitting and kicking his locker. I grabbed his arm.

"Four stop" I shouted. Four sunk to his feet and put his face in his hands.

"Four! What's the matter with you?!" I said shaking him.

"It's my fault she's dead. It's me!" Four screamed. I slapped him.

"Get it together Four- TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON" I yelled. Four groaned.

"Beatrice was a girl at this school. I-I- Me and Peter and that lot used to-to- bully her. We knocked her unconscious on day and the next she was gone. I found out she had moved and I felt so guilty. It's my fault she's dead!" Four wailed loudly.

"Why do you care so much" I mumbled curiously. He looked at me.

"Because… I cared for her" He whispers softly. Huh?

"So… you cared for me so you bullied me?"

"Me?" Oops.

"I-I mean her" I corrected myself.

"I bullied her because… because she never showed any interest in me. I sent her all these signals that I wanted to be with her but she ignored me. Hurting her was the only way to get her to notice me" I didn't know what to feel happy or angry.

The bell suddenly ran and he stood up and ran down the halls. I frowned. I had to get to my next lesson but later when I go to his house, he has some explaining to do.

**Review, review, review Next chapter is going to be up soon!**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	12. Chapter 12

**You will never break me**

**Next chapter. Ta da. Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to me and I'm glad some of you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own 'You will never break me' but Veronica Roth owns 'Divergent'**

All I could think about for the rest of the day was Four. Did he like me? Why was he so broken over it? If he liked me why was he a player now? Was he guilty? Or was he just trying to forget?

The end of school couldn't come soon enough. As soon as school ended, I headed to Four's. I got a little lost, having never been there before but I remember when we were young, he gave me his address for a party. He invited me but I didn't come. Soon after, the bullying started.

When I got to Four's house I figured I should wait since he probably wasn't home yet but his car was in the driveway so I knocked on the door. It was answered but an older man. I immediately recognised him as Marcus Eaton. He was an incredibly powerful man from what my father told me- he was in fact my father's boss, but they rarely meet as my father's position was quite low.

"Hello, I'm looking for Four" I told him politely. He frowned.

"Tobias, it's another one of your dumb-"Before he could finish the sentence, Four ran downstairs and let me in. Marcus just yawned and walked off into the kitchen. I turned to Four.

"Tobias?" He glared at me.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you" I glared back.

"I'd like to see you try" He composed himself and pulled me upstairs. I figured now was the time to ask him.

"Tobias-"

"Don't call me that"

"Fine. Four, tell me about Beatrice" He looked at me.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Because I want to know who turned down the famous Four" I replied sarcastically. He sighed.

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because she's dead! I was so horrible to her and just because she wouldn't sit with me at lunch and because she wouldn't talk to me in class. I invited her to my 13th birthday party but… she never showed and I was hurt so I hurt her" He ranted on.

"I never should have done that to her and I feel so guilty" I was silent.

"Tell me anything- everything Four. Please"

"Why are you even here! I don't want you here-"

"I don't care if you don't want me here because I am here! Earlier today- you broke down and Christina told me that you weren't the kind of person to care about someone like that- or that you were the kind of guy to have feelings-"

"Christina doesn't know anything about me! I used to bully her too and because of that she thinks the worst of me" Yeah so do I.

"Nobody knows anything about me- not my mom because she left me when I was young and not my dad because he is more involved in his job than he is in my life! He didn't even come to my match. We won and I was the star of the game- but did he care? NO! Everyone in the stands were cheering my name but him? HE WASN'T EVEN THERE!" He yelled. I think he had forgotten that his father was downstairs. I hear a noise from downstairs. I looked out the window and saw Marcus drive away. Ok, maybe his father wasn't at home. Maybe his father was in his car, driving away

"Four calm down" I suddenly felt sympathy for this guy. He never had anyone care for him.

"Nobody knows me or what I feel" He whispered sadly.

"Tell me about yourself then" I surprised myself by saying that.

"Huh?"

"Tell me! I'm willing to listen and I'm here. I've just met you-"No I haven't"- But tell me about yourself. At least then you have someone who understands you" He looked thoughtful.

"No- I barely know you!"

"Look Four… Tobias. I know you invited me expecting- you know!" I rolled my eyes, "But that isn't happening- and I'm not going so you can either die alone without anyone knowing you, or you can live with someone there for you" I said softly. He hesitated.

"You remind me of her" Uh oh.

"Oh" I replied, my voice going high.

"You look a lot like her and you both have- or had- that look of determination in your eyes"

"Ok, tell me more!"

"She was beautiful" He said, sighing.

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was extremely small- like a twelve year old" I scowled.

"After she left, I turned into a player because… I missed her" I rolled my eyes. 'Of course! Sleeping with a lot of girls helps loneliness, doesn't it?' I thought sarcastically.

"Lots of girls wanted me but I wanted her. After she left I found no reason to reject the girls"

"Of course, my father doesn't mind. He just complains all day everyday" He said

He looked so sad when he was talking. I didn't like it for some reason but I liked it better than his smirk. I saw how young his face looked and how beautiful it was. His voice held so much pain and truth. I almost didn't want to go through with the bet. I understood now. I hadn't forgiven him but He didn't deserve getting his heart broken.

It was finally late when I returned home. My parents were worried. I had told them I was going to a friend's house, but they didn't realise I was staying for so long. I returned to my room after a long lecture from my dad and took a shower. Afterwards, I climbed into bed, thinking about the events of today.

As I drifted into bed, I realised I couldn't go through with the bet.

**Another Chapter guys! Review please! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	13. Chapter 13

**You will never break me**

**Hi guys another chapter is here. I just wanted to point out that at the end of the last chapter, I said bet when I meant deal. Sorry if I confused some of you but I hope I cleared that up. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: VR owns Divergent**

The next day, I got dressed, did my make-up and had a quick breakfast before I went to school. I once again rode on my motorcycle and got to school in record time. Everyone watched me as I entered the school parking lot.

I met Christina by the entrance.

"Hey!" I said when I met her. She frowned

"How come you didn't meet me by my car yesterday like I said?!" Whoops.

"Oh, I was…um, I was at To- I mean, Four's" I laughed nervously. Christina smiled.

"Perfect! I can't wait until you break his heart! He will be a mess" Uh oh.

"Yeah, listen about that-"

"Omigod, I have another idea! After you broke his heart, tell him it's because you're with Al. Apparently he has a crush on you or something and he was talking to you in one of his lessons- so he will be easy to win over and it will crush Four since he beats Al in everything yet, he will have the one thing Four really wants" Christina squealed excitedly. Wow, she really hates Four.

"Christina listen, I-I can't go through with it-"

"Sure you can!" Christina was really stubborn, but before I could argue back the bell rang. I sighed great. Christina ran off to building six and waved at me. I walked over to building four and made my way to English. When I got there, I saw Four had the same lesson. I sat next to him. Maybe if he was nicer and not a player, we could be friends.

"Hey Four" I said as I sat down. He nodded at me curtly and turned towards the front. Huh?

"Um, Four? I am talking to you… you know…" I mumbled. He ignored me and copied the notes off the board. I was angry. Why was he ignoring me? Was it something I said? No, it must have been because he opened up to me. Fine, if he isn't talking to me, then I'm not talking to him.

Finally it was the end of the lesson and before I could move, Four grabbed his bags and ran out of the room. I growled in anger. He finally opens up to someone and is too much of a coward to then face them.

My second lesson was so slow and painful, I almost fell asleep but luckily, the lesson ended before that could happen. I made my way to the lunch hall and soon spotted Four at his usual table. I stared for a while when I noticed a girl walking to his table. She sat on his lap and I saw them kiss. While they were making out, I was still standing in the door way, cross and annoyed. Obviously he was going to go back to his player ways. I walked over to them.

"Four" He reluctantly turned to face me.

"Something you need?" He asked coldly.

"Well, if you could stop sucking faces for about two minutes, then yeah" He scowled.

"Talk" He commanded.

"Ok, what are you doing?" I asked. He smirked.

"Talking to you" I rolled my eyes. I can see that.

"I meant why you're ignoring me?" I saw Molly grin in the corner of my eye. I ignored her.

"I'm sorry, I only have time for hot girls" He replied. The whole table snickered and the girl on his lap started licking his neck. Gross.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me" Ok, he crossed the line big time.

"You will regret this" I said in a deadly quiet voice. He laughed.

"Will I now?" I punched him. He groaned in pain and the girl on his lap screamed and fell on the floor. She tried to grab something- anything to stop her fall. Unfortunately she grabbed her lunch tray which happened to have soup on it. The result was a screaming girl covered in soup, sitting on the floor.

Four stood up. His eyes held anger.

"Did you just punch me?" I paled. Those words were the last words he said before I left. This time I wasn't letting him win.

"Yeah, so?" I yelled

"Big mistake" He tried to punch me but I deflected it and kicked him in the shin. He hissed in pain and tried to pull me down onto the floor but I jumped out the way and elbowed him in the nose. He screamed. I noticed everyone in the hall staring at us.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSNIESS!" I yelled before stomping out the hall.

"Tris!" I heard Christina running out the hall and following me. I was so angry with Four I could kill someone. I thought I was getting somewhere with him but clearly not. Fine, if he won't let me in then I won't care. I turned to Christina.

"The deal is still on"

**Ta da, another chapter. Review please. Just a quick notice for you guys, I won't be updating my other two stories anytime soon in case you are wondering. I will continue them but it might take a while to update because I will concentrate mainly on this story until it is finished. Tanks guys.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	14. Chapter 14

**You will never break me**

**Hey guys! I have finally reached 90 reviews! I'm happy- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading all of them! So in this chapter it will be Four's POV because some off you were confused as to why Four was acting like he did in the last chapter so, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Divergent but in reality, VR does**

**Four POV**

I got to school in my convertible and waited for Eric to arrive. I didn't really like him but I waited anyway so that I didn't look like a loner. Deep down I didn't care but I couldn't let anyone know. Telling Tris was a massive mistake. I felt so comfortable around her and I felt like we could be friends' maybe- like genuine friends. I remember talking to Beatrice once. I managed to get to notice me for about three minutes and it was the best three minutes of my life. Her voice was so sweet and thoughtful. I felt like a monster after she left.

I wanted to go and wait for Tris for no reason. I look at her like I did other girls. I looked at her as a person who understood me and knew me- but no-one would ever know me. I didn't want anyone to ever know me. Tris only knew a fraction of my past. It was much worse than what she assumed, but she knew a fraction too much.

I knew the closer I got the more she would find out about me and by what I observed, she was very curious and sly. I thought about the worse case scenarios. She could tell someone and then that person could someone and then soon everyone would know. Or she could abandon me because of my past and hurt me. But for some reason, the thing I was most scared of was hurting her. What if I managed to hurt her with my actions or secrets? What if we get close and I start treating her like Marcus treated me? I never cared about anyone as much as I did Beatrice- but Tris was a close contender. She was beautiful, fierce and strong. I had heard how she beat up Peter and Molly yesterday and it made me smile.

I finally saw Eric walk towards me and smirked. In the corner of my eye I saw Tris enter the school. The fact that she rode a motorcycle made me love her even more… Wait, did I say love? Crap I did. I mean- No- I-I don't- No. Uh, STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND! I saw Tris smile and get off her bike. She was talking to Christina and her face was blank.

I walked off to my first lesson. I sat alone in that lesson which was good because I could think. I got there early and got out my stuff. I wondered what I could do about the whole Tris situation. She reminded me of Beatrice way too much- she was like a clone and if I didn't know Beatrice was dead, I would have thought they were the same person.

I hurt Beatrice. I couldn't hurt Tris. I would have to distance myself and show her that I was in fact what everyone thought I was. I would have to ignore her and show her I was popular, strong, a player- I would have to make her think I was an idiot and that I was a jerk. She would soon get the message to leave me alone.

Soon the bell rang and a herd of students came in. Lauren walked in strutting and I rolled my eyes. She smiled when she saw me and walked up to me.

"Hey Four" She purred. It sounded more like a vacuum that was broken.

"Hey Lauren" I said seductively and kissed her cheek. She squealed and ran to her seat. Her chair was angled towards mine and she winked- or rather twitched her eye at me. I smirked back at her and I saw her sigh. Yeah, I have that effect on all women apart from-

Tris was standing in the door. Her eyes scanned the room and it landed on me. Oh no. Tris had this lesson too and the only empty seat was the seat next to me she sat down and smiled at me. She tried to talk to me multiple times but I ignored her. I focused on the teacher who was bad at teaching and didn't care about this class. Seriously, she didn't acknowledge Tris, who is a new student to this class.

I waited for the bell and waited and waited. I already had my stuff in my bag and ready leave. I didn't want to leave Tris but I had to remember to ignore her. As soon as the bell went, I leapt out of my seat and ran walked to my next lesson.

Lauren shared the lesson with me and at next to me. She was really annoying but good in bed at least. Not that that mattered to me. I flirted with her a little bit, trying to forget Tris and it worked. But only a little bit.

Break came soon enough and I made my way to the lunch hall with Lauren dangling off my arm. When I got to my usual table, I sat down and tried to join in the conversation. I saw Tris enter the room and watch me. I tried not to stare back so I looked down at my lap. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Lauren was standing there and leaned in to kiss me. I would have run for the hills but Tris was watching so I kissed her strongly and wrapped my arms around her waist. She as only too eager.

"Four" Damn Tris why can't you stay away? I turned to look at her. I looked into her eyes and found myself drowning in her sea blue eyes. If ignoring her wasn't going to work I would have to try and make myself unapproachable and cold towards her.

"Something you need?" I stated coldly, but my voice went slightly soft at the end when I saw her face.

"Well, if you could stop sucking faces for about two minutes, then yeah" She replied sarcastically. I scowled.

"Talk"

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you" I said, avoiding the question.

"I meant why you're ignoring me?" Ah, that was a good question, but one I couldn't answer. I had to get this girl off my back. Maybe if I insult her it will get me to leave me alone. I didn't want to hurt her but it was for the good.

"I'm sorry, I only have time for hot girls" I replied. The table snickered and I felt angry at them but kept my cool. Lauren started licking my neck but I didn't try to stop her. It was gross but I had to prove a point to Tris.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me" Ok, I'd admit I may have crossed the line- after all, I just called the most beautiful girl in the world, ugly.

"You will regret this" She said quietly, but her voice held acidity and for a moment I felt scared of this small girl in front of me, but then I realised she was too small to probably hurt me so I laughed.

"Will I now?" She punched me in the stomach and I hissed in pain, bending over, clutching my stomach. I heard Lauren scream but I didn't really care about her. I stood up and glared at Tris.

"Did you just punch me?" I asked coldly. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to get her away from me. I suddenly realised I just said to her the last words I ever said to Beatrice. I felt sick.

"Yeah, so?" She yelled at me. I aimed to punch her, but only at her arm so it couldn't hurt her too much- before my fist could touch her flesh, I felt a sharp pain in my shin and felt myself falling. I tried to grab something to stop my fall but I just fell and I felt someone elbowing me in the nose. I could have easily defended myself if I wasn't so surprised. I guess something small can be deadly. I was in pain, but I couldn't help but be happy that she defended herself. If only Beatrice was like that.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSNIESS" I heard Tris scream, before she stormed out the hall. I felt someone pull me up. Al's kind face was staring at me. I liked him most out of my group of so-called friends but I still didn't like him. I trusted him to stay with Beatrice so she would have someone there for her apart from Christina. I can't say much though, if it weren't for me, Beatrice would have had many friends.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Christina rush out the room to follow Tris. Hopefully Tris would stay away so we could distance ourselves. Now she probably hated me, but I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing.

Deep down I hoped that she didn't hate me.

**Ta da! Four's POV. I tried to explain him as best as I could but it's hard because he is a confusing character. Just wanted to point out that my end of year tests are coming up soon so I need to revise a lot= Less updates. Sorry, but I will still but updating as often as I can. Review please!**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	15. Chapter 15

**You will never break me**

**Hi guys- an update! I haven't quite got into study mode yet so I am updating now but the exams are in a couple of weeks and so after this update, the updates will be slowed down. I will hope to do one at least every two days and so hopefully it won't be too bad but if I don't update it will be because of my tests. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: VR owns Divergent**

I went over the plan with Christina. Since I was sure Four hated me, the plan now was to try and make Four jealous. I would wear very revealing and tight clothing and wear more drastic make-up. I would flirt with other boys around him and be my charming and sexy self.

The next day for school, I woke extremely early and dressed in a pair of tight black jeans. I paired it with black stilettos and a tight red tank top. On top, I wore a black leather jacket and I wore it with a red lip and dark smoky eye make-up. My eyebrows were drastically angled and perfect; I curled my blond hair and tied it in a high messy ponytail. I looked great- not bragging!

When I got to school, most of the school ignored me, resisting their desire to look. I'm technically the new student but it has been three days and so staring at me for the third day in a row with their mouths hanging open looks lame. The people who did however look at me looked at me with either jealously or lust.

I met Christina and she nodded in approval. She chattered endlessly while we walked through the corridors and was talking about how I haven't met her friends yet. I spaced out. A minute later I noticed Four at the end of the corridor. He didn't notice me yet but he looked stressed out and sad.

I suddenly felt bad at his sad face and wondered why he was sad. Then I realised I didn't care. He bullied me for years and made my life hell. I spend one and a half years building up my confidence. When I returned, he flirted with me and wanted to use me as one of his whores. I go to his house and he opens up to me and tells me about his crap life. I thought I had got somewhere with him and I saw a new person. A boy who never got any attention from his father. A boy who felt rejected from the girl he used to like. A boy who felt alone. I felt sorry for him. Then he avoids me because he is too scared to face me. Too scared to talk to me about what he was going through.

Tobias was a confusing character. Sometimes I didn't understand me and he had hurt me one before. I just had to remember that Tobias was Four and I hated Four.

I checked my schedule for my first lesson. Gym. I grinned and made my way to the gym. However I noticed something weird as I walked down the hall. I didn't recognise where I was or where I was going. It was then that I remembered my father telling me about the new extension added to the school while I was away. I had no idea which way the gym was. I knew the gym was through one of three doors. The other two were the girls and boys changing rooms.

The signs that were once on the doors were gone, must of fallen off. I sighed, picked a random room and pushed the door. I saw that I walked into a changing room- but the wrong one. I saw I was in the boys. I turned to leave before anyone saw me but I saw a person in the corner of my eye. The boy had his back turned to me and was quite muscular and fit. I blushed as I thought that but then the boy took off his shirt and my lust turned to horror. There were deep long scars on his back. There were about 30 scars and each of them were long and deep. I bet my eyes they would have been painful.

I gasped and the boy turned around quickly with fear and surprise in his eyes.

Tobias.


	16. Chapter 16

You will never break me

"What are you doing!?" Tobias hissed trying to hide his back.

"To-Four, your back" I murmured.

"Get out. GET OUT" He screamed and I ran out of the door and gasped for breath. How did he get those deep scars? His father. It had to be him.

I ran into the girls changing room and got changed, all the time thinking about Tobias. He was abused. Suddenly I couldn't care less about what he had done. All I wanted was to help him. He was strong- stronger than me but he needed someone to talk to. Not a therapist- a friend.

After gym I quickly got changed and went to find Tobias. I found him by his locker.

"Four", I whispered. His face was stony but I could see he was crying.

"What do you want?"He muttered looking down. He had a bruise on his face and I felt bad for hurting him.

"We need to talk" I said, pulling his arm.

"NO" He yelled. I let go of his arm.

"How did you get those scars?"

"I'm fine"

"I SAW your back Tobias! You are NOT fine!"

"Mind your own business Tris, I need to go to my next lesson"

"Let's ditch" He turned.

"Tris. Get it into your thick head. I don't want to talk to you. I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW ME. My life is none of your concern. You just do your thing and I'll do mine"

"Tobias- please just talk to me!"

"J-Just go away please" he sounded so vulnerable and innocent. I stared at him. He was beautiful. I remember having a crush on him when I was little but I was too scared to talk to him and then he started bullying me.

His face was distraught and he looked like he wanted to talk to anyone except for me.

"I'm not leaving" I said firmly.

He looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"Where do you want to go" He said finally.

We walked out to behind the school and sat down on a bench. Tobias fidgeted and avoided eye contact with me.

"Tobias, how did you get those scars?"

He shook his head.

"You can trust me" I whispered. He remained silent.

"Okay, tell me this. Why were you avoiding me yesterday?" Tobias turned to look at me in the eyes.

"I wanted you to… avoid me. You knew about how I felt and you know how my father never took a notice to me, but you don't know how he used to hurt me. He used to whip me with his belt and abuse me. After I grew older I grew stronger and so Marcus couldn't hurt me without hurting himself so now he just avoids me and ignores me. The scars are still there and I'm still scared of him" Tobias sniffed.

I wrapped my arms around him- something I never thought I would do. He cried silently into my shoulder and I felt tears escape my eyes too.

"It's okay Tobias. He won't hurt you now"

"I-I avoided you because Marcus is strong and powerful. He still could hurt me- and he knows a lot of dangerous people to do dirty work for him. If I got close to you then he might- might hurt you. He is extremely rich and he doesn't want me to be too close to any girl in case she tries to use me for my money. That's why he's mainly ok with me being a player. But when I met you… I felt something for you and tried not to get close. Then you came round and I told you everything and I was scared. He might hurt you and I don't want that to happen. I-I like you Tris. I don't want to be hurt Tris. I care for you"

"More than Beatrice?" I asked curiously.

"Much more"

"How much?"

"When I first saw you I saw how beautiful you were- way out of my league and reach. I noticed your fiery and strong personality. You weren't one of those girls that fall for the cutest boy on the soccer team. You're one of those girls who are real and strong. You stood up to me"

"Tobias, tell me something"

"Anything"

"If Beatrice… were still alive and she came back to this school, would you tell her what you told me?"

"…I don't know. If she were alive then she would probably hate me and want me dead. I was a monster to her. Marcus… made me frustrated with life and at home I was defenceless and then I go to school and the girl of my dreams doesn't even know I exist. I was angry at her and my father. Now I am angry at myself"

It was too much to take in. Tobias was messed up. But he was a good person. A person who cared and had been through so much. I forgot about the deal I had with Christina. She could do whatever she wanted but the deal was off. For good this time.

I didn't think. I just went for it.

Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck


	17. Chapter 17

You will never break me

"No Tris… Don't" Tobias said, breaking the kiss.

"Did you not hear what I said? You could get hurt"

"I don't care" I replied.

"Tris-"

"No Tobias, listen to me. I don't care if your father is a crazy psycho or if he was a serial killer. You are not your father and you need someone in your life. A friend- or something more…"

"Tris. Are you sure? I'm… kinda messed up."

"Messed up? You want to hear messed up?"

**(I didn't write the next bit because StomachTiesInKnots wrote it and sent it to me )**

**"A year ago this day you and your little posse beat me until I fell unconscious." And she looks at him sneakily as generated wide eyed at her.  
"Yo- Your Beatrice?" He asks.  
"My name is Tris and my plan was to break your heart- to hurt you like you hurt me but..."She breathes in. "I can't" he begins to tear up.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because I love you"**

"Tris… Beatrice- what?"

"I'm Beatrice"

"How?"

"Beatrice didn't die"

"B-But Al said-"

"Who told Al?"

"…You did" He whispered shocked.

"I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me and… so the plan was to make you fall in love with me and then break your heart"

"WHY?"

"I WAS HURT!" I screamed.

"SO WAS I"

None of us talked for a while. I confessed that I was Beatrice and that I wanted to hurt him.

"Just so you know, I don't want to hurt you anymore" I said guiltily

"Just so you know, I missed you Beatrice. And I'm sorry I bullied you"

"You love me?" Tobias asked after a while.

"… Yeah… do you?"  
"… Yes. Yes I do"


	18. Chapter 18

You will never break me

The next day I was eager to get to school. Tobias loves me. I thought happily. After all that happened yesterday at least one good thing came out of it. I confessed I was Beatrice and Tobias said he loved me. I felt like I won the lottery.

As soon as I got to school I looked for Tobias, completely ignoring Christina. I soon found him by his car and I waved at him grinning. He looked at me but didn't smile. Then Lauren approached his car and I was about to tell her to leave him alone when Tobias went up to Lauren and kissed her passionately.

.HELL?

"Four!" I screamed running up to the kissing couple and pulling them apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tobias smirked at me. God I hate that smirk.

"Kissing Lauren. Got a problem with that? Can't do you tonight babe, maybe tomorrow"

I slapped him. Was he serious? Is there something wrong with him?

"Four, why are you doing this I thought…" I hissed, trailing off.

"You wanted to hurt me" Tobias said simply. Wait what?

"What?"

"You wanted to hurt me and 'get me back'!"

"SO?!"

"So if you want to hurt me then I want to hurt you"

"Four what about what we… talked about yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"You said you loved me!"

"You said you wanted to hurt me"

"Yes I did and you accepted it!" I screeched angrily.

"Tobias grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Tris, you suddenly, out of the blue, without any warning whatsoever, told me you were the girl I loved. Then you told me that all my grief for her was your doing and then you told me you wanted to hurt me! Do you really expect me to be all happy about that?"

"Why did you choose to hurt me this way?! I told you yesterday I loved you!"

"I don't love you" He replied emotionlessly.

"Why" I whispered heartbrokenly.

"Because you wanted to hurt me!"

"You did hurt me!"

"Well you hurt me more!"

"How" I screamed. "You used to bully me!"

"And you told me the girl I loved was dead"

"I am the girl you loved"

"No, you are a different person" Tobias turned to walk away from me.

"Four don't you walk away! What about what you said yesterday!"

"What I said yesterday is all true. But I can handle what happened on my own- without you"

"Four, come back" I yelled frantically as he walked

"TOBIAS!" He froze, walked back to me and glared at me. By now all the school was watching. I slapped him and walked off.

I was so close to tears. I was heartbroken that he lied. What did I expect though? That he would just be ok about my confession? No, of course he would be angry but he hurt me so much.

"New girl" I turned to see Lauren standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want slut?" I growled

"I just wanted you to leave my Four ALONE" She screeched.

I expected to feel angry and blow up. But instead I felt sorry for the girl. Then I remembered that she kissed Tobias just a second ago.

SLAP.

She deserved it. I left her holding her check in pain and walked away.

"Tris!" Oh for God's sake, why can't everyone just leave me alone?

"What do you want Christina?" I sniffed.

"Tris- oh no are you alright?"

"No"

I told her everything about how I felt and how I told him everything. I even told her how hurt I felt while she comforted me.

"Tris, Four is just really messed up. You shouldn't trust him!"

"I know" I admitted sadly.

"You know what though. I've seen the way Four looks at you. I'm sure he's just hurt that you would try and hurt him. He just wants to do the same to you. Trust me. Boys are so confusing"

"True dat" I replied miserably.

"Cheer up Tris" Christina said, before leaving me in peace.

I felt too sad and embarrassed to walk into my lesson so I ditched. I got on my bike and rode at high speed to clear my mind. I stopped at the top of a cliff edge and gazed out. It was entirely peaceful out here, with no one to bother me.

I thought things over and came to one conclusion.

I hated Tobias Eaton but I loved him more than anything.


	19. Chapter 19

You will never break me

Four POV

After Tris confessed everything I was angry, sad and devastated. For the last few days I had been killing myself out of guilt for Beatrice and Tris caused it. I wasn't lying when I said I loved Tris but she hurt me more than everything. She and Beatrice were different people now and I loved both but she admitted that she wanted to hurt me, even after hearing what I went through. In a way I deserved it but if she really loved me then she wouldn't want to hurt me.

I am messed up!

Uh, after that scene with Tris I felt bad and better. Bad because I hurt her but she hurt me…

"FOUR" Damn, I was ditching first period to clear my thoughts so who could possibly be calling my name? Will. I haven't talked to Will for a long time and Eric 'kicked him out' of the gang because he had a thing for Christina. I was happy for him. They were the perfect couple.

"What do you want Will?"

"I had a talk with Christina"

"Yeah so?"

Will pushed me against the wall.

"I know that Tris is Beatrice and I know you like her so WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO EALIER?!"

"She hurt me"

"You hurt her"

"I didn't mean to"

"You bullied her for years. It is reasonable for her to hurt you"

"But she hurt me more!"

"You have probably mentally scarred her! You made her feel like shit for years"

"So did you"

"BUT FOUR, I'M SORRY ABOUT IT"

"Yeah? Well so was I but she told me the girl I love was dead. You don't know my past but if you did, you would know I don't like- or LOVE a lot of people. She told me that Beatrice was dead AND that it was my fault"

"Four…"

"Look, I'm sorry I did what I did but my life is just… j-just too much for me right now. I found out something yesterday as well that only made everything worse"

"What is it? You can tell me"

"My mother is still alive and she left me"

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too but with Tris, my mom and everything else, I just need a break"

"From what?"

"Life"

"Four, you really messed up"

"Yes, you made that very clear"

"One day you will regret this"

"I know I will but I can't love Tris right now. I feel like everyone in my life has betrayed me, Tris, my mom, my dad"

"What do you mean your dad? Your dad went through hard times too and he still was able to look after you! He is a great man!"

If only he knew.

"It's just… when my dad was mourning, I felt lonely"

"Four, you need to see that your Mom and Tris didn't betray you in any way. I'm sure your mother had her reasons and I'm sure Tris is extremely guilty right now. But you also need to be grateful for your loving father!"

"Shut up Will"

"No"

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"Okay Four! Calm down"

"Sorry, I just have trust issues… I think"

"it's ok Four. Just… try not to mess everything up. Learn to overcome everything- apologise to Tris "

I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked

"It seems like all I ever say to her is sorry- and she hates me now"

"Do you hate her?"

"I could never hate her but I can be mad at her and… I guess I just blew up"

"You mean you fucked up?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Four, I'm gonna go- but at least try and make everything right?"

"No everything is better this way"

"Think about it Four… ok?"

"Ok"

Will walked away and I was left with my thoughts. I came to one conclusion.

I loved Tris but she hurt me so bad.

**BTW will be eventual FourTris.**

**-Dauntlessalltheway**


	20. Chapter 20

You will never break me

The next months were horrible. I wouldn't talk to Tobias and he wouldn't talk to me. He avoided me like the plague and in return I did too. I couldn't face him. I was sure I loved him- I don't even know how or when it happened- but it did. He didn't love me. Obviously.

"Tris?" someone shook me out of my thoughts.

"Care for a dance?" Oh right. Prom. Christina made me go but I didn't want to go, knowing that Tobias would be there with Jessica. I didn't want to see them making out so I even tried to break my leg. Well, I say try.

"I can't sorry Al, my leg" I replied pointing to my cast. Even wounded I couldn't get away with it. So far the night was terrible. Tobias was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't dance. Al, who asked to be my 'date' was sat sadly next to me, wishing he picked someone else.

Christina thought I was crazy. I did break my own leg to avoid Tobias- but to be fair, it wasn't entirely my fault. I wanted to break my leg and I knew I wouldn't go through with it. That's when I fell down three flights of stairs. I thought the prom would be one benefit- but Christina had to take that away from me too.

"Al, if you want you can go dance with someone. I wouldn't mind" I said softly. He looked like someone had ran over his new puppy.

"Really? Thanks Tris" He beamed and ran off to ask Amanda for a dance. I sighed. Prom night was becoming the worst night in my life. I hope Christina is a fast runner because as soon as my leg heals I'm after her.

"Um… hi" I jumped out of my skin, startled.

"Oh, um hi" I blushed. Tobias was sat in the seat next to me. Black looked good on him. Really good. I think I felt a bit of drool in the corner of my mouth.

"So…" He trailed off. Way to start conversation.

"Yeah, so…" I chuckled nervously. I wanted to talk, to ask him why he had to hurt me so bad.

"A couple of months ago I found out my mother is alive" He said very suddenly.

"Isn't your mother dead?" I asked confused. He had told me himself that she was- but then again he does lie.

"Yeah, turns out she is alive- and she left me with my father"

"Oh"

"Yeah… could have saved me… but didn't" He stated emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Nah it's ok. It should be me apologizing. I found out the day after I told you I loved you. I was really really mad at you"

"But why? What have I done Tobias?" I whispered.

"You wanted to hurt me"

"But I didn't! I couldn't go through with it- but you did hurt me!"

"Tris… my mother could have saved me from years of torture and my dad is responsible for that torture! I find it hard to trust people and I felt like you betrayed me. The only reason you even wanted to be around you was because of some deal- and you are the only one who knows! The only one and you're only around me and with me because of a deal"

"I'm really sorry Tobias. I am. You hurt me so much and I was just angry. Now I understand that I hurt you too"

"Thank you… Beatrice" I smiled. He called me Beatrice. The Beatrice he loved.

"I do though" He said simply.

"You do what?" I asked.

"Love you" He grinned at me. It wasn't a smirk- but a smile. My heart literally stopped.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly his lips were on mine. It felt like years before he pulled away.

"Care for a dance?" He asked breathlessly.

"I wish but my leg"

"It's ok"

"What do you-" Suddenly Tobias's arms were around my waist and he was lifting me bridal style. I screamed.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"If your feet can't touch the ground then I'll just have to lift you! This is prom. You can't miss this"

"Tobias, put me down" I whined. He just chuckled and set me on my feet. He held my arms carefully and I put all of my weight on my left foot.

"Oh so you can stand?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I can stand- I just can't dance"

"How do you walk?" He asked curiously.

"Well I can't use crutches when I'm dancing can I?"

"You don't need crutches. You've got me"

The music was soft and slow. How romantic. Since I couldn't dance I just held tightly onto Tobias while I awkwardly swayed to the music.

"I look stupid" I complained loudly.

"Impossible" He replied and kissed my head.

"Tris! I didn't know you could dance" I felt someone touch my shoulder. Holding onto Tobias, I spun round to see Al ginning wildly.

"Oh, Al"

"Lets dance Tris"

" Um, I'm actually dancing with Tobias right now so-"

"Oh, its fine- you're mine dance partner so I'm sure he won't mind-"

"She said no Al, get lost" Al suddenly turned an alarming shade of red.

"T-Four, its fine" I murmured to him. I let Al lead me away from Tobias- who was frowning. I was limping to keep up with Al- who had no consideration to my leg. Jerk.

"Tris, it's so nice to dance with you" Al exclaimed enthusiastically. I nodded, thinking about Tobias. Al blabbered on and on during the whole dance I wasn't paying attention until-

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"HUH?" Where did that come from? Oh yeah, the conversation I wasn't listening to. In surprise I spun quickly- and in the dress that Christina put me in- I fell to the floor in a heap. Al helped me up.

"Al- what are you talking about?"

"Well I asked if you liked me and I told you I liked you and you kept nodding-" Oh yeah, THAT'S why you listen to conversations- TO AVOID THIS.

"Oh, um Al- I don't really… you know, like you- I mean I like you just not in THAT way- I mean-"

"But- bu- but- you said-"

"I'm sorry Al, I don't like you… I like Four" Al growled.

"So you're like one of those worthless sluts then aren't you?"

"No it's not like that-"

"You know he uses then don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"And yet you still like him!"

"Yes but-"

"I was wrong about you- I thought you were decent but I was wrong- you're a whore who is worthless"

"You're one to talk" I snapped. How dare he?

"Oh, am I?"

"You don't know anything about Four!" I hissed.

"Oh I've known him longer then you. Whatever he's told you about himself is probably a LIE" I growled. I wanted to screw Al's head and kick it like a football. He was really pissing me off.

"Shut up Al" I screeched. He opened his mouth to speak but then Tobias appeared out of nowhere. I let go of Al and clung onto Tobias instead.

"Four, lets go" He raised his eyebrow but led me anyway.

"So… good dance?"

"Shut up Tobias. Al pissed me off" He nodded and mouthed 'OK'. I spent the rest of the night in Tobias's arms swaying to the music. Soon the dance was over too soon. I have actually enjoyed it- I was surprised to say. I guess Christina is safe for now.

"Do you want a ride home?" Tobias asked me. Looking into his eyes, I forgot how to speak so I just shook my head.

"Christina" was all I said but I think he understands that Christina was picking me up.

"Ok, well I'll see you?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. I went and got my crutches I left by my lockers and made my way outside to find Christina. When I got by the meeting spot behind the school Christina was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Will somewhere. If my leg wasn't broken I would have drove myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps.

"Finally Christina!"

"No, not Christina" I froze and slowly turned. Suddenly a warm hand was clamped to my mouth and pushed me to the ground. I tried to bite it but it was wrapped tightly around my face. With my leg good leg I kicked behind me and I knew my opponent was a boy- so obviously… it hurt! However with my good leg busy kicking the guy behind me, my broken one had my whole weight on it some I collapsed- with the guy falling on my back too.

"Drew, get off her!" I felt the weight on my back leave and I groaned in pain. This as unfair, if my leg wasn't unusable I would be able to protect myself.

"Eric" I growled.

"Shut up!" This time it wasn't Eric who spoke but-

"Al?"

"Yep that's me" I felt something whack me in the head and my head hit the concrete. I took the chance while I could to scream. I'm pretty sure I woke the whole neighbourhood up. A hand slapped over my mouth caused me to gag and suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my chest.

"I can't feel anything!" I heard laughter all around me and I moaned in pain and embarrassment.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball. I then heard a bang and groans. Suddenly I was off the ground and in someone's arms. I opened my eyes.

"Tobias" I whispered.

"Hey, you're ok now" He murmured into my hair

"I believe you" Today was one of- no THE worst day of my life. Damn Christina

"Tobias?"

"Yes Tris"

"Remind me to put Christina on my shit list"

The last thing I heard was "Anything" before I was pulled under.


	21. Chapter 21

You will never break me

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent**

When I woke, I saw Tobias leaning over me with concern in his eyes. I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tobias asked quietly. I thought for a moment before remembering.

"Oh! I'm going to kill then" I growled.

"Not if I kill them first" Tobias agreed.

"Thank you Tobias. For saving me I mean" I murmured, blushing. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"I love you Tris" He whispered. I searched his eyes for lies but all I found was the truth and love.

"I love you too" I replied kissing him.

I lay in bed with him for a while. I wish I could freeze time and keep this moment forever. Clearly God had other plans for me as after a few minutes my phone started ringing. I sighed and answered it.

"Christina" I muttered to Tobias.

"Hi Christina" I answered.

"Don't 'Hi Christina' me! Do you know how long I was waiting for you yesterday? Well a long time but you never turned up. I was so worried and then someone told me that you left with Four and then I was mad because you said that you would wait for me and I didn't want to leave in case you turned up and I knew you couldn't walk because of your leg and then-"

I sighed and ended the call. I couldn't deal with Christina yelling in my ear right now. I was still really mad at her for making me go and for not meeting at the agreed time- of course she didn't know what happened last night but I wasn't going to argue with her over the phone. I just wanted to spend the day with Tobias.

And I did just that. The sun was setting after a day at his house. I had an interesting conversation with my parents who were worried sick. I didn't call Christina back. Marcus was gone for the whole day.

"Tris" Tobias mumbled. I 'mmmmhhhhed' in reply.

"We are graduating soon" Tobias stated. I moaned into his mouth.

"Marry me" I froze.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Marry me"

"Iaskhfrvkhbsdvljhbadc\ljb?" I really didn't know what to say.

"Marry me" He said again.

"Yeah I get it" I snapped. He looked taken aback. I sighed.

"Tobias I'm almost 18. 18!- I'm too young"

"Tris I love you- age doesn't matter with me- what matters is you. You are my life now" Tobias pleaded with me.

"Tobias! Less than a few weeks ago you were still a player!"He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I have got to get Jessica to stop following me" I smacked Tobias around the head and laughed- although a little annoyed.

"Toby I'm serious!"

"Toby? Really?" I blushed.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I think it's cute" I blushed even harder.

"You're cuter" I replied kissing him.

"Wait" Tobias stopped and walked to his dresser. He opened to draw and pulled a small box from there. I gasped.

"Tobias- no-"

"Please Tris. Just let me be yours" His eyes made me melt.

"Ok" I whispered.

"Beatrice Prior. I love you and there is nothing more to say because if I even attempted to tell you how much I love you we would be here forever. Tris. Will you marry me?" I grinned.

"YES YES YES YES" I screamed at the top of my lungs and kissed him on the lips, cheek and all over. I giggled.

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too"

"My parents won't be happy" I stated thoughtfully.

"I'll be there with you when you tell them" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry they love you" I replied.

Suddenly we heard the front door open.

"Boy I'm home" I groaned and Tobias stiffened.

"Stay here" Tobias commanded and left the room. I tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard murmurs and questions but not much else. I bravely opened the door and walked- well crawled because of my leg- down the corridor with quick nimble steps. The door to the kitchen was slightly ajar and I peered through to see Marcus and Tobias talking.

"Marcus I love her"

"Don't be stupid boy nobody could ever love you- she is just one of your whores" Tobias slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter.

"She is not a whore she is my everything. I LOVE her"

There was a deadly silence.

"I'm marrying her"

"WHAT" Marcus roared and dropped his wine glass on the floor.

"How DARE you. That girl is getting my money?! No I forbid it"

"You forbid it?! No YOU don't tell me what to do"

I saw Marcus raise his fist and I had to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming. Tobias just raised his eyebrow.

"You can't hurt me. I am stronger than you" Marcus wore a wicked grin.

"Very true" Suddenly he grabbed a vase, quick as lightning and smashed Tobias round the head with it. He fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Marcus started kicking him.

I ran out and tackled Marcus to the ground, throwing punches to his face while he screamed curses at me.

I stopped once he went unconscious. I breathed deeply and hopped to Tobias.

"Tobias?" I asked timidly. He coughed and looked at me lovingly.

"Help me up?" He asked gently. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He hugged me tightly and kissed me on the forehead.

"I told you to stay upstairs" He mumbled in my head. I laughed without humour.

"I can take very good care of myself"

"You have a broken leg" He pointed out.

"And I still could defend you"

"What about last night?" I scowled and lightly punched him.

"I was outnumbered"

I stayed in his arms for a little bit longer and buried my head in his arms.

"You should be getting home" I nodded and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow lover" I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow fiancée" I chuckled and left the house.

Fiancée. I like it.


End file.
